Blast From the Past
by pugluv24
Summary: A blast from Neal's past returns, and things get complicated. He finally found who he's been searching for, but will it bring problems? Story is better than summary read and review! Rated T for mild swearing and some mentions of child abuse prob could b K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this is my first White Collar fanfic, actually it's like my first fanfic in a while. In this story the timeline probably doesn't match up with the actual one, but I'm trying to keep it as accurate as I can. I always welcome constructive criticism, but no flames please, and compliments are always ok! **** enjoy!**

**(N) means a new section thing, fyi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or any characters in it. But I do own my characters!  
><strong>

Monday morning. The day of the week everyone hates. The day that says "Hey the weekend's over! Get back to work!"

As the morning light shone through a small window of an abandoned warehouse, a slender hand rubbed its owner's sleepy eyes. The figure stretched, straining to rid all the kinks in its back. Finally, it arose to be seen in the dim light.

A young girl, around the age of 15, shook her long blond hair out of her eyes. With a sigh, she slowly made her way to her small 'bathroom'. After cleaning herself up, she chose her outfit for the day; a pair of old jeans ripped in one knee, a t-shirt, and an oversized sweatshirt. Checking her watch, which read 5:30 AM, she decided she had no time for breakfeast. After all, she had a 4 mile walk ahead of her. Grabbing her backpack with multiple holes patched with duct tape, she started her journey to school.

**(N)**

"How many times do I have to tell people?" an angry voice ranted. Neal Caffery smiled as Peter Burke vented.

"What's our hero mad about now?" Neal whispered to his neighbor, Diana.

"Another worried parent complaining about a missing child," she explained.

"He left me a file. A _file_. Do the local police do anything anymore?" Peter slapped the folder onto a desk, allowing it to fall open. Letting out a final, indignant huff, he returned to his office. Neal got up to follow, glancing at the folder.

He stopped dead, eyes flashing. Peter felt his hesitation, and turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked. Neal didn't answer. "Neal? Do you know her?" Neal slowly picked up the file. Peter walked back towards him. "Neal." he repeated. Neal's eyes made their way to his, glazed and unfocused. "Do. You. Know. Her." peter asked slowly.

"Kylie," Neal said, almost in disbelief. "Kylie Sanders." Peter nodded, looking thoughtful.

"How do you know her?" he asked. But even FBI Agent Peter Burke couldn't be prepared for this one.

"I raised her."

**(N)**

Neal and Peter were sitting in Peter's office, Kylie Sander's folder open in between them.

"Explain to me, please, why you raised a 15 year old girl," Peter said, looking at Neal with a very 'Peter Burke' look.

"16," Neal answered, "In 3 weeks at least." Peter just blinked. So Neal began his story.

"Well, it all started a long time ago. I was living in a rundown apartment by myself. I had two neighbors; the Downys and the Sanders.

"One day I read in the newspaper that Mrs. Anne Sanders had been in a car accident, leaving her husband, Paul, and her daughter Kylie alone. I knew the story was about my neighbor, so I went over to express my condolences.

"When I got there, I heard a man yelling and a young girl crying. Then I heard someone get hit. Then it sounded like there was a struggle-"

"A struggle? You're telling me-" Peter interrupted. The look on Neil's face told him he didn't want to explain more. "Sorry, continue."

"Well, the door swung open, and little Kylie sprinted out and nearly ran me over. I'd say she was around 8 or 9 years old. She had a red mark on her face, and her wrists were already showing signs of bruising," Neal stopped, lost in the horror of a beaten child.

"Neal?" Peter asked. Neal shook his head as if to dear away the memory, and regained his composure.

"I asked her what her name was, she told me. Then she asked me if she could go back to my apartment with me. She knew me anyways, you know, neighbors have to know each other," Neal smiled. "Anyway, I took her back, cleaned her up, and she told me what happened.

"Apparently, her father beat her and her mother daily. She told me her mom used to try and protect her from beatings. She told me-" he paused, closing his eyes, "she told me he was always careful to hit her where no one could see it."

Peter's eyebrows rose, Neal looked angry, very angry. He really cared about this Kylie.

"So I hid her. I hid her from her dad when he came looking, from the police when they asked questions. Eventually, we were able to move. She could finally start a new life.

"We moved to New York, and I took care of her. Then I met Kate, and, well, you know." Neal concluded. Peter stood quietly. Finally, he began asking questions.

"Did Kate know about her?"

"Yes."

"What did Kylie do while you were out…'conning people'?"

"She stayed at home. I taught her some basic stuff, you know, pick pocketing, some forgery tips-"

"You made her a mini-con?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Relax Peter, not until she was at least 11," Neil smiled.

"What happened after, you know," Peter asked.

"You caught me?" Neal finished.

"I just wanted to hear you say it," Peter smirked. Holding back a witty comment, Neal answered.

"I don't know. She knew Kate and I were out 'conning people'," Neal used Peter's term with air quotes, "but I obviously never saw her after that," Neal answered, looking directly at Peter. "I've been trying to find her ever since."

"Wow, finding a teenage girl. Just another thing to add to Neil Caffery's to-do list," Peter shook his head. Neal smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a good multi-tasker," his smile faded a little. "Peter?"

"Yeah?" he answered, eyes reading Kylie's file.

"Who brought that in?" as Neal asked this, Peter's eyes widened. "Was he tall, large, buzz cut, and had a scar-"

"On his right hand," Peter finished. "He's trying to find her."

"Peter, we have to find her before he does," Neal said, standing in urgency. "Do you know what he'll do to her if he finds her?"

"I can only imagine, and it's something I don't want to see." Peter concurred. He headed for the door, ready to assemble the team.

"Peter," Neal said, "I couldn't-haven't found her. She's more elusive than me." he explained. Peter noted the hint of pride in his voice.

"Well if you haven't found her, then her dad certainly won't," he stated. "Besides, you have the advantage of specially trained FBI agents."

Neal smiled. 

**There's the first chapter! I've been writing this story down for like ever and finally decided to type it. Please review! **

**- pugluv24**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! Seeing that you added it to your favorites made me feel all fuzzy inside. After I re-read the chapter I saw I made some spelling mistakes, sorry! Whenever I type Neal my computer tries to make it Neil, go figure. And I spelled Dianna's name wrong, my bad. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- No! I don't own White Collar! Stop rubbing it in!**

As Peter briefed his team on their new mission, Neal stood alone in his office. He was reading Kylie's file.

_Name: Kylie Anne Sanders_

_ DOB: October 24, 1994_

_ Height: 5 feet, 3 inches_

Neal skipped a few pages. His heart stopped.

_School: unknown_

_ Address: unknown_

He knew he wasn't going to find anything, but he had still hoped he would. He continued reading.

_Last seen: Queens, NY_

Now he was interested. They had had a hideout in Queens. Neal's mind whirred. All of a sudden, he was in a flashback.

_"Neal! Neal look!" a small voice squealed. He smiled, and walked over._

_ "What's up Kylie?"_

_ "Look what I drew!" she jumped up and down, flashing a piece of paper in his face. He took it, and his smile grew wider. She had drawn a picture of him sitting at his favorite desk. For an 11 year old, it was really good._

_ "Wow, this is amazing!" he praised. Kylie made a little twirl. _

_ "That's my favorite desk. This is my favorite place. Can we stay here forever?" she asked, big blue eyes pleading. Neal wanted to say yes, but he knew they would have to leave._

_ "We'll find an even better place," he promised. Kylie shook her head._

_ "Nu-uh. This place is perfect," she disagreed. "I'm gonna live here when I'm older."_

_ "What, and leave me? I'm hurt Ky," he joked. Kylie laughed._

_ "I'll never leave you Neal! You're, like, my big brother!"_

_ "And I'll never leave you lil' sis'," Neal smiled._

"Neal?" Peter's voice shook him from his memories. "You ok?"

"I left her Peter. I left her all alone, by herself. I promised I wouldn't, but I did," he said. "What if…what if we never find her? What if she's-"

"Neal," Peter interrupted. "If you trained her, and taught her all she knows, she's fine." Neal looked at him, and then nodded slightly. "Alright, I've got people out searching local schools, and-"

"Oh, yeah, Peter!" Neal said. "I forgot to tell you. I think I know where she is."

"And you were just worrying about not finding her?" Peter rolled his eyes. "And you're just telling me this now?" he added.

"I'm a little frazzled right now, Peter, thanks for caring," Neal said, his voice laced with fake hurt.

"Yeah, so tell me where she is," Peter moved on.

"Where I _think_ she is," Neal corrected.

"Neal, when have your hunches ever led us to a dead end?" Peter sighed.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," Neal smiled, throwing back Peter's comment from a while ago.

"You are so witty Neal Caffery," Peter snorted.

**(N)**

As Neal and Peter drove towards Neal's hunch, Peter couldn't help but voice his disbelief.

"So…you really raised a child?" he wondered aloud.

"Yupp," Neal said. Peter glanced at him, but only saw his normal, cool façade.

"Who knew Neal Caffery had a soft spot for kids?" he joked. Neal remained still.

"I didn't," he said, keeping his focus on the dashboard. "I honestly wasn't going to hide her or protect her. I figured 'Hey, I'll clean her up and take her to the police station.' But there was something…something in her eyes that made me want to protect her myself," Neal explained. "As time went on, I noticed she had the potential to be a great con-man. Er, con-woman."

"Which you disapproved of, right?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure Peter, whatever floats your boat," Peter frowned.

"So why didn't you mention her that night when you told me your whole back-story?" he asked. Neal didn't answer for a minute.

"I think I was scared," he finally said. "If I had told you, you would have helped me look for her. But I wasn't ready to find her. Or not find her." Neal looked at Peter.

"We would've found her Neal," he assured.

"That's what I was scared of," Neal repeated. "And that's what I'm still scared of. Facing the guilt I've held onto for all these years."

"Neal," Peter started. "Feeling this guilt is only human. Facing it seems impossible now, but when we find her and the time comes, everything will be clear. I'm not saying it will be a piece of cake, but it will seem less impossible."

"Since when is Peter Burke a psychologist?" Neal smiled. "Take a left here," he directed. Peter did, and they arrived at a small, abandoned warehouse. "This is it," Neal said, taking a breath. "Let's go."

They made their way to the door, which was locked. Peter made to kick it open, but Neal held up a hand to stop him.

"There's a key somewhere," he said. His gaze locked onto a small rock about 10 feet away. When he got to it, he picked it up and turned it over. There, a key lay in a neatly carved out hole. "We always used this rock for keys." he said, smiling. Neal put the key in the lock, and slowly turned it. Opening the door, Neal almost held his breath in anticipation.

"Kylie?" he called, looking around. Peter followed closely behind. "Kylie? It's Neal," he called again. He looked back at Peter and nodded, allowing him to search the small space. "Kylie it's me and a friend." he called, searching the warehouse.

There wasn't much; a couch with a blanket, a sink, a small shower, and of course, Neal's favorite desk. He slowly made his way towards it, holding back memories. There was paper strewn among the desk, and paint and colored pencils everywhere. Pictures of forests and cities and people were among the clutter. Smiling, Neal picked up one of a sunrise over a bridge, marveling in the beauty of it.

"She's as good as you," Peter's voice sounded behind him. Neal jumped, and quickly turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me Peter, it's rude," Neal scolded. "And she's better."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Peter objected. He looked around the warehouse again. "She's not here."

"Must be at school," Neal realized. He looked back at the desk, and picked up a small, square sheet of paper. "I forgot she always goes to school." he began folding it.

"Well my people are already checking all public schools, and they haven't said anything yet," Peter rallied off in his FBI voice. "Most schools let out at-" he stopped, looking at Neal. "What are you doing?" Neal looked at his hands. He had made an origami swan.

"It's a swan. Look-" he pulled its tail, making the wings flap. "It flies."

Peter blinked.

"Ok, I see you're not a fan of Japanese paper folding," Neal said while putting the swan into his pocket.

"You never seize to amaze me Neal," Peter shook his head.

**(N)**

Neal had convinced Peter not to place an agent at Kylie's hideout. He told him if she saw someone there, she would run, regardless of who they were. Peter suggested that Neal waited for her, but he refused. He didn't explain, and Peter didn't ask.

**(N)**

The door to the warehouse opened and a backpack was thrown to the floor with a huff. Kylie Sanders flopped onto her couch with a sigh.

_"Another day done."_ she thought. With a mighty heave, she got up to do her homework. When she got to her cluttered desk, she found a pure white swan on top of all her drawings. Her eyes widened, and she slowly picked it up. As she pulled its tail, and watched its tiny wings flap, she smiled.

"Neal."

Grabbing her bag, she practically sprinted out the door. She knew what the swan meant, and ran to find her long lost guardian. Eventually, Kylie made it to a small park with an even smaller pond. Ducks swam across it, quacking happily at each other. Kylie sat herself down at the edge of the pond, and waited.

She waited for half an hour.

Then an hour.

At two hours, Kylie stood up, swallowing the disappointment that threatened to consume her. Before she could wipe away angry tears, she heard him.

"Kylie?"

She spun around so fast the world seemed to shift. Then she saw him. He looked as dapper and dashing as ever, in an expensive looking suit and his hair all gussied up. She nearly choked in happiness.

"Neal!" she cried, finally finding her legs. Kylie ran towards him, tears of happiness flowing freely. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him in the tightest grip she could muster. He threw his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair, the other clutching her back.

"I'm so sorry Kylie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." she looked up, and simply said-

"You're back. That's all that matters."

**Chapter two! Yay! I tried to make it longer than the first. I was so proud of my first chapter, I was like "omg 3 and a half pages! That's awesome!" then I posted it and was all "This seemed a lot longer in word…" lolz o well. **

**So im gonna try to update as often as possible, prob more on the weekends cuz schools ending and stuff. gotta get ready for finals, you kno. Hope you liked it! please review!**

**-pugluv24**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG 6 reviews! Woot! Thanks for all the love guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I got slammed with 2 research papers and had to write them and stuff. But I've finished them, so I'm back on track! Now the only thing I have to worry about its finals…**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own White Collar. Really wish I did, but no.**

"I'll miss this place," Kylie said as Neal helped her pack her (few) things. "It's become home, you know?" Neal looked at her and smiled. The young, small, curious girl he remembered had been replaced by a mature, strong, thoughtful young lady. As Kylie went to grab her backpack, she made a little twirl.

"Still twirling I see," Neal commented. Kylie stuck out her tongue. So much for mature. But Neal shrugged, admiring the fact that she could manage to squeeze in some of the childhood she had missed. "I'm sorry Kylie." he said for the hundredth time.

"For what? Getting caught?" she answered. "It happens to the best of us Neal."

"No, I'm sorry you had to miss your childhood," he answered back. Kylie's eyes dropped.

"Oh, well, it's not your fault," she stated.

"But it is! I left you when you were only eleven, all alone! You were probably so scared, and confused, and _he_ might have found you, and-"

"POTATOES!" Kylie yelled. Neal blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Kylie blushed.

"I've learned that the best way to shut someone up when they're talking, or in your case ranting, is to yell a random word," she explained. "And it worked. I shut you up." she smiled.

"Interesting method," he shook his head, "But I won't be using it anytime soon."

"Oh? Is the Great Neal Caffery too cool to yell random words at people?" Kylie taunted.

"Um, yes," Neal nodded, smiling his Neal Caffery smile. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Who knew you'd turn into a prissy boy?" she snickered. Neal's face dropped into his best sad-face.

"I'm hurt Ky," he said, holding a hand to his heart, "This pain you've put me through might just kill me." he retaliated. Kylie flinched.

"Don't say that," she managed to tell him. Neal walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," he said carefully. "Are you ok?" he took her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. "I think I have everything. Let's go." Kylie turned on her heel, and quickly walked out of the warehouse, never looking back.

**(N)**

"There's no way you live here," Kylie said, mouth agape at the room before her. Neal looked around, obviously not seeing what she saw. He then remembered where she had been living all her life.

"It's nothing special," he shrugged.

"Oh stop being modest Neal," a new voice said.

"Mozzie!" Kylie cried, running at the short, bald man.

"Well hello Kylie! Long time no see," he nodded at her, holding out a hand. Kylie looked at it, then threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you Moz," she laughed. Mozzie awkwardly hugged her back.

"I've missed you as well Kylie," he said, then freed himself from her grip. "So what brings you here?"

"Neal finally found me," she said. "Took him long enough too."

"Well I hope he's caught you up to date on what's been happening around here," Moz said as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Actually, he hasn't. And he obviously has much to say. I mean, look at what he's wearing," she threw a smirk in Neal's direction. He simply motioned for her to sit. Kylie's smirk turned into a frown, but she still took a seat next to Mozzie. Neal sat across from her.

"What can you tell me?" he asked. Kylie smiled. Neal liked to ask her this in his 'con' lessons. She had to assess a situation, and when she missed anything, he'd fill in the blank spots.

"Let's see…you're out of prison. You're wearing some pretty damn-" she started.

"Excuse me?" he interrupted.

"Sorry, pretty _darn_ expensive clothing," Kylie corrected. Neal disapproved of her using profanities. "Anyway, your hair is all gussied up, you live in a very nice apartment…" she scanned the room. "Oh no…" she moaned. Neal looked alarmed.

"What?"

"Neal, how could you do it?" she put her head on the table.

"What?" he asked again, annoyed now.

"Mmhmhmmhhhm," she mumbled against the table.

"Kylie," Neal sighed. Slowly, she lifted her head, and whispered-

"You're working for the man."

Mozzie gave a laugh at this, and Neal sat dumbfounded.

"How did you – I didn't – but I –" Neal stammered, a very un-Neal like thing to do, Mozzie noted.

"On the nightstand. Case files. You obviously didn't steal them. It all makes sense now!" she rose from the table. "The new clothes, nice apartment," Kylie looked at the bottled of wine, "and expensive alcohol? Come on Neal!" she threw her hands in the air. Neal had regained his composure by this time, and got up to calm the ranting teen.

"Kylie-"

"Everything you told me, a lie! 'Don't trust the government Kylie', 'they'll take you away Kylie',"

"Kylie-"

"'I'm here to protect you Kylie!' Yeah right! I bet the whole time you were the bad guy! You were the one I shouldn't trust! You-"

"FEDORA!" Neal shouted. Kylie blinked.

"Did you just…?" she wondered. Neal just stood there. Then Kylie burst out laughing. "Ohmigosh you did! I- can't believe- the Great- Neal Caffery-" she was doubled over in laughter. Neal seized his chance to stride over, grab her shoulders, and look straight into her tearing eyes.

"Kylie, I never double-crossed you. I never wanted you to think I was deceiving you. But it's what I had to do to get out of jail," Neal explained.

"Besides, he's actually taking a liking to it," Mozzie's voice sounded from behind them. Neal cursed at him in his head.

"Neal Caffery, an FBI agent," Kylie said. "I bet you're the first who wears Fedoras." and with that, she burst out laughing again. Neal rolled his eyes, and waited for her to calm down.

A few minutes later, they were seated again.

"So, I forgot to ask," Kylie started. "Where's Kate?"

Neal's body tensed, and Mozzie looked at the table. Kylie noticed the change in atmosphere. "Oh no. Did she get caught too?" she asked, looking from Moz to Neal. Neither answered. "Guys?" she looked at Moz. "Mozzie, where is Kate?" she asked slowly. He didn't answer, he only looked at Neal. Kylie turned to face him. "Neal?" he slowly looked at her. The look on his face told her all she needed to know, but she had to hear him say it. That was the only way she would know it was true. If he didn't say it, it wasn't true. "Neal? Where's Kate?"

"Kylie," his voice broke. Her eyes began to tear up. Neal straightened himself, and forced himself to look in her swimming, dark blue eyes.

"She's dead."

**(N)**

Kylie was asleep on the couch as Neal talked to Mozzie.

"You have to tell Peter," Mozzie insisted.

"I know, and I will," Neal agreed. "We have to find her dad. I need to know she's perfectly safe now." he looked over at the sleeping figure.

"Neal, have you noticed that when Kylie's around you-" Mozzie paused, unable to think of the best word. "change?" Neal looked at Mozzie.

"Change?"

"For lack of better word," Mozzie clarified. "Neal you stuttered today. You _stuttered_. I don't think I've seen you stutter since," Mozzie stopped, "well I don't think I've ever seen you stutter."

"Come one Moz, so what?" Neal brushed it off.

"And," Mozzie continued, "What, dare I ask, was that whole 'fedora' thing about?" Neal laughed.

"Oh, that. It's nothing,"

"It's obviously something," Mozzie countered. "You turn from cool, calm, and collected to protective, proud parent when she's around. Heck, you act downright childish too."

"Please Moz-"

"Neal."

"Ok, yeah, I know. Why's that so bad?" Neal asked, although he already knew why.

"She's preventing you from doing your job," Mozzie mirrored his thoughts. Neal rubbed his eyes.

"I know," he said. "I know. But Moz, what am I supposed to do? Leave her where _he_ can find her?"

"No, don't do that. Wait until you've caught him. Then," Mozzie glanced at the look on Neal's face, "Then we'll see."

**(N)**

The door to an abandoned warehouse swung open and shut in the breeze. Inside, a figure clutched a piece of paper in his hand. The man was furious-she had escaped him again. But this time, this time he had her. Throwing the paper to the floor, he swiftly stormed out of the room. The only thing left in the warehouse now was a crumpled paper swan on the floor. The last word that had been muttered viciously was-

"Caffery."

**Oooooo cliffy! Sorry, but I had to stop it there! Don't hate me! Soooo whatchya think? Neal's all parenty and responsible and stuff in this chapter, which was odd for me to write. Future chapters will have the funny Neal, don't worry. Please please review, your comments are why I write! I'll give you a cookie if you do! **

**So I was thinking of writing some one shots for White Collar that have Kylie in them and stuff. Like funny moments between all the characters plus Kylie, and sweet stuff too. Tell me, would you read them? I'll prob write them anyways, but I'd like to hear your feedback on the idea!**

**Btws, 5 MORE DAYS TILL THE SEASON PREMIERE! **

**-pugluv24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late update, end of the year school stuff and what-not. I promise when summer comes, I'll be updating a lot more. Besides school, I can only type at my dad's which means I'll only be able to update on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and maybe the weekends. I hope you guys aren't mad! **

**Ok in this chapter you get to see more of Kylie's character, just so you can kind of learn more about her. I'm also introducing another OC, who may be important in later chapters, or even a sequel… mysterious…**

**I got 1 review from the last chapter, which made me happy, but I'm shooting for double digits now! Special thanks to **huge sg1 fan **for the reviews- I like protective Neal too **

"Good morning Neal," Kylie yawned. "Moz."

"Good morning Kylie. Still an early riser?" Neal answered over his morning coffee.

"Got to be if I want to get to school on time," she said. Then she blinked. "Wait. I don't have to walk 4 miles anymore. Why the hell-"

"Kylie."

"-heck did I wake up at 5 AM?" she huffed.

"Because the early bird gets the worm," Mozzie offered. "Besides, Neal's having a guest over this morning." he added. Neal threw him an exasperated look.

"Really Moz? I mean I was gonna make it a surprise, but you just had to go and tell her," he shook his head.

"Well you didn't tell me you wanted to tell her," Mozzie held up his hands in surrender.

"Hello? Guys? Anyone want to tell me when Neal's newest girlfriend will be here?" Kylie rolled her eyes.

"What?" Neal asked. Kylie looked away.

"Nothing," she smiled. Neal raised his eyebrows. "So who _is_ this guest we're waiting for?" she asked, desperate to move on.

"That would be me," a deep voice answered. Kylie spun around, staring at the new face.

"Hey Peter," Neal smiled. "This is Kylie. Kylie, this is FBI Agent Peter Burke."

"Why am I here this early Neal?" Peter asked.

"To meet Kylie of course," Neal said. "She goes to school in the morning, so I wanted you to meet her before she left."

"Uh, Neal?" Kylie interrupted, "school doesn't start until 7:30."

"I know but the early bird gets the good coffee," Neal smiled. "Italian Roast anyways."

"If your coffee wasn't so good you'd be in handcuffs by now," Peter sat in a chair and grabbed the mug Neal passed to him.

"Still using that threat Peter?" Neal asked.

"It usually works," Peter took a sip of his coffee. "So, I assume this-"he hooked a thumb in Kylie's direction, "-is why you were outside of your two mile radius yesterday."

"Two mile radius?" Kylie asked. Neal hitched up his pant leg and showed her his anklet. "Nice Neal." she snorted.

"Flattering, isn't it?" he smiled. "And yeah, Peter, there's your answer. I'm surprised you didn't confront me yesterday."

"I had a hunch," Peter said loftily, then took another sip of coffee, "and my hunch was correct."

"Wow, you didn't even make me say it," Neal shook his head in disbelief.

"I figured I'd give you and the kid some time to catch up," Peter continued.

"Kid? I'm offended FBI Agent Peter Burke," Kylie stuck out her lip. "I do have a name you know."

"Sorry, I'd give you and Kylie some time to catch up," he corrected, "and you can call me Agent Burke, ok?" he turned towards Kylie, who was already headed for the bathroom door.

"How 'bout Peter?" she called. "Its shorter." she shrugged as he gave her a look.

"Fine," he smiled slightly.

"Awesome. I'm gonna take a shower now," she stated. When the bathroom door shut, Peter turned to Neal, who just smiled at him.

"Yup. You raised her."

**(N)**

"Isn't this outside of my radius?" Neal looked at Peter, smirking.

"Yes. But I'm driving," Peter growled.

"But what if I need to pick up Kylie and you're not available?"

"I'll allow it."

"Promise?"

Peter gave Neal a look.

"Really Neal?"

"Promise?" Neal repeated, hiding a smile.

"Ok, I promise." Peter caved.

"You passed my school," Kylie chimed in from the back.

"Damn it," Peter muttered. He swung a U-turn, and made his way back towards her school.

"So who's picking me up?" Kylie asked. Neal gave Peter his best 'please' look.

"Fine," Peter said. Neal smiled. "With Jones."

"Who?" Kylie asked.

"An agent," Peter told her.

"Who isn't needed," Neal pleaded. "Come on Peter,"

"It's not that I don't trust you Neal, I want at least one agent around her as much as possible," Peter glanced at him. "For her sake."

Neal looked back at Kylie, who smiled.

"I'm cool with it," she said. Neal sighed,

"All right."

**(N)**

Neal hugged Kylie good-bye, a gesture which kind of embarrassed her.

"Neal, really? I go to school here you know," she huffed.

"Sorry, it's just-"he broke off, not wanting to scare her. Kylie gave him a 'you're-not-fooling-me' look.

"If he hasn't found me yet, he's not going to find me now," she said.

"I know," Neal sighed as he out a hand on her shoulder. "Have a good day."

"I'll try," Kylie promised.

**(N)**

As the bell to fourth period rang, Kylie hurried to her art class.

"Crap," she muttered as her folder slipped from her hands, and her pictures scattered across the floor. "Seriously?"

"Need some help?" a voice offered from behind her. She swiveled her head to see Russell Turner standing behind her.

"You are a God among men," she thanked him. He raised an eyebrow, but still bet to help her pick up her art projects.

"That might be the most I've ever heard you say in the 9 years I've known you," he said, glancing her way.

"Yeah, well, I guess I never had much to say before," she blushed.

"So your first words include calling me a 'God among men'?" he laughed. Kylie laughed too. "You have a nice laugh." he shot her a heart-melting smile.

Russell Turner had been in at least one of her classes since second grade. His somewhat shaggy, dark brown hair matched his dark brown eyes perfectly. At 6 feet 1 inch, Russell was considerably taller than her. From what Kylie could see, he could have any girl he wanted with his chocolate eyes and melodic voice. But, he chose to stay single, claiming he was waiting for the 'right girl'.

"Kylie?" his voice startled her.

"Sorry, what?" she smiled, liking the fact he knew her name.

"I said these are really good," Russell pointed to the pictures in his hand. Kylie's blush deepened.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I've got to go…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah, here," he handed her pictures over. "See ya around?"

"Definitely," she nodded. He threw her another smile, and then walked away. _"Ohmigod," _Kylie thought. _"He's-"_but the late bell cut off her thought. "CRAP!"

**(N)**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by after Kylie's encounter with Russell. It was finally seventh period, the last of the day. Kylie was stuck in her least favorite class- biology. She could learn different languages easily, explain English literature to an AP teacher, and paint some gorgeous portraits, but when it came to evolution and DNA, she had nothing. Luckily, this was the one class she had with Russell. And luckier still, he sat right behind her.

"Psst," Kylie heard from behind her. "Kylie," she turned around.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"You want to be my partner for the activity?" he asked. Kylie sat dumbfounded.

"Sure, yeah, cool," she stumbled. The teacher told them to break into pairs, so Russell moved his desk next to hers. Some people looked at them curiously, especially his friends. Kylie bit her lip nervously, but turned her back on them to work with Russell. A few minutes later, Kylie was frustrated.

"I give up!" she threw her pencil on the table. Russell laughed.

"Wow, bio really isn't your thing, is it?"

"No," she crossed her arms. Russell smiled.

"I have a proposition," he told her. Kylie raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to continue. "I'll tutor you in biology, if you tutor me in French," he said then leaned back. "Think about it. I'm getting an A in bio," he boasted. Kylie lightly slapped him on the arm. "And you're getting an A in French." he finished. Kylie bit her lip again.

"Alright," she nodded, "I'll tutor you in French. But you have to pinky promise I'll have in A by the end of the semester."

"Done," he held out a pinky, and Kylie took it with hers. The deal was set.

**(N)**

"How was your day?" Neal asked as Kylie approached the car. She shrugged.

"Same old same old," she replied. They got in the car that was being driven by Jones.

"You must be Jones," Kylie smiled, "Hi."

"Hi Kylie. Neal you actually raised this kid?" he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Uh, again, I'm not a kid. My birthday is in, like, three weeks." Kylie huffed.

"Right, sorry," Jones smiled. "October…"

"24," both Neal and Kylie answered.

"That was weird," Jones mumbled. "Well, here we are." he said. Kylie did a double take.

"This can't be the apartment," she looked out the window.

"It's not," Neal smiled. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a cell phone and a gold card, and handed them to her. "Peter and I both agreed that you'll be needing some new clothes, a new backpack, you know," he shrugged. Kylie stared at the items in her hand. "I'm number 1 on the speed dial list," Neal told her. "But I'll be waiting in the area. Jones'll be back in…"

"Two hours," Jones clarified. "Have fun." Kylie and Neal got out of the car, and then Jones was gone. Kylie was silent until she turned to Neal.

"Is this cell really mine?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yup. But the gold card's mine," he smiled, "or the FBI's rather."

"Really?" Kylie said smirking. "Well I'll be back in two hours." she smiled. She turned to the rows of stores in front of her, and then headed forward.

**(N)**

By the end of her two hours, Kylie had bought five new shirts, two new pairs of jeans, a new sweatshirt, a new pair of sneakers, a new pair of sandals, and one dress. She had also bought a new backpack, girl things, and more paint supplies.

"Wow," Neal said as he saw the teen walking towards him, laden with bags. "You really know how to put a dent in the FBI's wallet."

"It's my own personal vendetta. Now it's their move," Kylie laughed. "Where's Jones?"

"On his way I think," Neal said. "Let's get something to eat." They sat outside a café, catching up on things.

"You stayed at the warehouse your whole life?" Neal asked.

"Yupp. Well, no," she answered. Neal raised an eyebrow. "I did move once or twice, but I liked to go back to the warehouse. But I always went to the same school," she said.

"The same school you went to since first grade?" he asked baffled. "That's four miles away from the warehouse."

"I know," she smiled. "How do you think I got in my daily exercise?" Neal shook his head.

"You're crazy," he mumbled. She smiled wider.

"Says you Mr. FBI Agent," she responded. Neal laughed.

"Yeah, I guess people change," he took a sip of his drink. "Like you. You've become much better at staying under the radar. He never found you!" Neal said in pride. A sudden clatter of plates nearby allowed Kylie's pause and slight flinch to go unnoticed.

"Nope," she answered.

"I taught you well,"

"Don't get cocky,"

"You said it yourself, I'm an FBI agent. I can be as cocky as I want,"

"I'm offended," Jones' voice sounded behind them. "Besides, you're a consultant, not an agent."

"Oh, so you're lying to me now," Kylie scoffed. "Thanks Neal."

They paid, got into Jones' car, and headed back to the apartment.

**(N)**

He had watched her shop, followed her through the stores. He didn't approach her though, there were too many witnesses. He watched her meet up with _him_, the man who had hidden her from him all the years. An angry scowl formed across his face as he watched the two talking. He saw her look his way, then flinch when they made eye contact. Neal didn't notice due to some clumsy waiter. He smirked again, and backed away from the café.

**OMG this one is so long! I'm so proud! :D review pleeeease guys, it's what keeps me writing. And I'd still like to hear your feedback on my White Collar one shots idea. Review and I'll give you a cookie! Any kind of cookie you want!**

**My next chapter is kind of dark, for me anyways. Be warned!**

**Brownie points to anyone who can tell me who's POV it was in the last section :P**

**-pugluv24**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG 17 REVIEWS! Thank you guys soooo much! I finally made double digits thanks to all my amazing, awesome reviewers. Sorry this chapter is kind of late, finals. Just finished my English one today, French tomorrow. Awesome… so anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's heavier on the abusive part of Kylie's life. If you don't want to read it, feel free to skip it. I think I'm gonna try and post two chapter today, so woot! Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to HuffynDK for your review. It made me smile :) I'm glad you like Kylie, I normally don't write OCs cuz I like to do pairings, but I don't like any pairings in White Collar. Honestly, I hate Sara. Sorry Neal/Sara fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. Sad face.**

Neal's hands were up in disbelief, Peter stood looking calm.

"Just for a night Neal," he said again.

"No Peter," Neal shook his head, "she's not going."

"Neal, as an FBI agent, I need to ask Kylie a few questions. You're lucky I convinced the bureau to let me do it at my house," Peter explained. Neal tilted is head to the side and sighed.

"One night?"

"One night," Peter smiled. "Kylie!"

The teen walked out of her room irritably.

"Yes Peter?" she scowled.

"You're coming with me," Peter did the double-finger point (A/N: I completely love it when Neal does this). "Let's go."

"Excuse me?" Kylie put her hands on her hips. Neal walked over to her.

"I don't think Peter understands he's talking to a 15 year old girl, not a suspect. You're gonna spend the night with Peter, he needs to be a good little agent and ask you some questions," Neal explained. Kylie gave an exasperated sigh.

"I feel like a suspect now. But, fine. Who am I to argue with a FBI agent?" she snorted before turning back towards her room. "I'll be out in 20 minutes!"

"Why?" Neal asked Peter as soon as she was out of sight.

"I need to know everything that happened from the time you left-"

"Left?" Neal inquired.

"-until now." Peter finished. "There could be something she says that helps us find her dad."

"He never found her," Neal said. "She told me he didn't. I know that's what you're thinking."

"I still need to hear everything from her," Peter said. Neal still looked unconvinced. "Do you want to catch him or not?"

Neal's jaw clenched, and he nodded stiffly.

"Just don't ask about her mom," he said. "And don't ask me why."

"Alright, let's go," Kylie appeared with an overnight bag and her backpack. "Before I change my mind." Neal smiled at Peter.

"You're in for an interesting night Peter," he laughed. Peter sighed, and headed for the door.

**(N)**

"So, Peter?" Kylie asked as they drove to his house.

"So Kylie," Peter responded.

"Why are you questioning me so soon? I mean I just got reunited with Neal, and now you're taking me away again?"

"For one night," Peter clarified, "and it's complicated."

"My life is complicated," Kylie shot back. Peter smiled at her comeback.

"We need as much information about your dad as we can get," Peter told her. Kylie just nodded lips tight. "Here we are," he said as he turned into his parking spot. They got Kylie's bags, and headed into the house.

"Hi sweetie," Elizabeth greeted her husband.

"Hey El," he said back. "Kylie, this is my wife Elizabeth. El, this is Kylie."

"It's nice to finally meet you Kylie, Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

**(N)**

An hour later, after Kylie was settled in, her and Peter were seated at the dining table. Kylie was clinging to the cup of hot chocolate Elizabeth had made for her.

"Ok Kylie, let's get started," Peter sat forward in his chair. "What did you do the day Neal left and didn't come back?"

"Well," Kylie started, "he had told me Mozzie found information on Kate's whereabouts. I was as suspicious as Moz because the guy he got the info from is not the most reliable guy in Manhattan. His name was-"

"Jimmy the Snitch, I know," Peter smiled. "Keep going."

"Neal would do anything to see Kate again, and who was I to stop him from seeing her?" Kylie's voice was thinly laced with well hidden resentment. "I warned him, but he went anyways. He told me he'd be back with Kate by the morning. I realized something was wrong when he obviously wasn't back."

"Did you have a plan if he didn't come back?" Peter asked. Kylie gave him a 'duh' look.

"Neal and I kept emergency money, so I lived my normal life. Minus Neal and Kate," she explained. "When he didn't come home the next day, I went out to find out why. Once I saw the local newspaper, I had me answer. Neal had been caught," Kylie said, sighing. Peter tried to hide his triumphant smile at this. Kylie noticed anyways. "Oh yeah, feel smug. You took away the only man who ever loved and cared for me," she snapped.

"I was doing my job," Peter countered. Kylie took a swig of her hot cocoa, and snorted.

"Whatever, keep going," she mumbled.

"Did you try and look for Kate at all?" he asked.

"Of course," Kylie said. "But I never found her. Ever. I like to think she was protecting me, but honestly, she was probably trying to forget me," Kylie looked at the table, rubbing an eye with her fist. And now, Peter Burke felt awkward.

"I'm sure she cared about you Kylie," he said, attempting to make her feel better.

"Whatever," she mumbled again, taking another sip of her drink. "Continue." Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did you go after that?"

"Oh, here and there," she answered. Peter gave her a skeptical look. "Come on Peter. You expect me to remember all of my hideouts?"

"If you're anything like Neal, yes," he said. "But we can leave it. Did your father ever find you?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer. But there were no clumsy waiters to hide her flinch this time. "He did?" Peter said disbelievingly. "But you told Neal-"

"I know what I told him," Kylie choked out. "I lied. He found me." her eyes were brimming with tears.

"When?" Peter asked gently. Kylie wouldn't respond; she was too busy trying to keep her composure. _Time to call in my backup_. "El!" he called. Immediately, she was next to Kylie, enveloping her in hug.

"There there, it's ok," she soothed. "He's not here, and you can trust me and Peter."

"Promise y-you won't tell N-Neal," she hiccupped. Peter didn't answer. "Promise me Peter," she repeated, more forcefully, yet more desperately.

"I promise," Peter caved. "Please tell me what happened?" he asked softly. Kylie looked at Elizabeth, who nodded encouragingly.

"It was about 4 months ago. I was hiding out in Albany when he found me. I was being careless. I let down my guard and he found me in a crowd. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to his van. I was about to scream when he showed me his gun. There were too many people for anyone to actually see what was going on. He got me into the van, and knocked me out with chloroform," Kylie paused to take a deep, shaky breath. Peter wanted to cover his ears, but he couldn't. Elizabeth patted her back. They both knew the worst of her story was yet to come.

"When I woke up, I was in a disgusting apartment. He had been waiting for me to wake up, and as soon as I did, he put me to work. He made me clean the place, cook his food, do his laundry, and if I ever tried to escape, he'd beat me," her voice broke. She lifted up her shirt partly to reveal a large bruise on her abdomen, and some cuts on her side. Elizabeth gasped in horror and Peter felt like he was about to vomit. Kylie put her shirt down. "This is from the last time I tried to escape. The time I actually managed to get away. I had been held captive by him for about a month. The day I escaped, he had been sleeping, and he locked me in the bathroom. I managed to pick the lock with a pair of tweezers he had forgotten to take out. I was home-free until I stepped on an empty beer bottle. He woke up, and sprinted towards me. I made it to the front door, and threw it open, but he grabbed me by my waist. I was struggling and screaming, but he wouldn't let go. That's when he said-" Kylie stopped, gasping for breath. Elizabeth gripped her hand.

"You don't have to continue," she told her, but Kylie shook her head.

"Yes, I do. He said if I ran away he would find Neal. He would find him and kill him. I stopped struggling. He threw me back inside, and slammed the door shut. He called me a good girl for listening. Then he told me I was stupid for thinking he wouldn't find Neal anyways and kill him for taking away his…pet from him. He said I shouldn't care about a 'no good, pick pocketing, money stealing con man'." Kylie quoted. "I couldn't let him kill Neal; I had to find him first. Which meant I had to escape. Therefore, I stood up, punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the crotch," Kylie looked at the table, avoiding the astonished gazes of both adults. "Then I ran. I don't know if he followed me, but I kept running. I made my way out of Albany, and into Queens. And, well, yeah." she finished.

Elizabeth was crying silently, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Peter was looking at the teen in horror.

"Kylie, I'm…I'm so sorry…" he managed to say. "You shouldn't have had to live through any of that."

"You poor thing!" Elizabeth cried, wrapping her arms around her. Kylie welcomed the embrace, and finally allowed her own tears to fall.

"Kylie," Peter said after a minute. She looked at him with her puffy eyes. "I am going to do whatever the hell it takes to catch this-"

"Peter," Elizabeth warned. Kylie smiled slightly.

"I know," she whispered. Then a look of horror returned to her face. "Peter,"

"What?" he asked urgently.

"I saw him today. While Neal and I were eating. I saw him. That means he saw Neal!" she cried. "Oh my God, what have I done?" she stood up and paced hysterically. "I have to call him!" she punched his number into her cell phone, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" she heard his voice. Kylie heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank God Neal, you're ok," she breathed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Kylie what's going on?" his voice hardened.

"Nothing," she said too quickly. Neal noticed her shaky voice.

"Is Peter being too hard on you?" he demanded. Kylie laughed.

"No Neal, I'm just a little homesick," she improvised.

"Oh, well, you could come back if you're done," Neal offered. Kylie looked at Peter, who gestured for the phone, which she handed to him.

"Neal, it's Peter," he said. "She's right here…no because I'm talking to you…look I'm sending an agent over to your apartment…why?" he looked at Kylie who shook her said to say 'don't tell him'. "Why? Because I'm worried he'll make some kind of connection is all. Better safe than sorry," he said. He shot a glance at Kylie, who shrugged as if to say 'good enough'. "Ok, here she is," he handed Kylie the phone.

"Hi again," she said.

"What was that all about?" he asked, exasperated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled. "Listen, I've got to go start my homework, I'll call you in the morning."

"Wait, I'm driving with you to school tomorrow! Tell Peter to pick me up!" he said quickly.

"Ok Neal," Kylie laughed. "Bye." she hung up the phone, and sighed.

"Better get started on that homework then," Peter said looking at Kylie with a newfound respect. She nodded, grabbed her backpack, and headed for the guest room. Peter turned to Elizabeth, and they exchanged a look of pity and horror.

"I never thought…it was humanly possible to do something like that," Elizabeth shook her head. Peter pulled her into a hug and whispered,

"Me neither."

**I felt terrible writing this. Poor Kylie! I'm sorry if you read it and didn't want to, but I did try and warn you guys. Please please please review! It's what keeps me writing! I would like to get up to 25 before the next chapter! :D **

**-pugluv24**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! I'm updating sooner than I usually do, I feel so proud! Finished my French final today. C'etait facil. :) Here's my next chapter!**

**huge sg1 fan: I literally had two ways in my head for this one to go, and you're guess was one of them. I decided to go with the other one, just because I want to wait a little longer before Neal and Kylie's dad's confrontation. I also wanted to add a little more of Russell, who will be important in my (hopeful) sequel! **

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN WHITE COLLAR! I love Jeff Eastin for creating it tho**

It had been about a week since Kylie's confession, and Neal was furious he didn't know why there was an agent at his house at all times.

"It's messing with my patterns," he would mumble.

"Neal, you're life is based on spur of the moment actions," Kylie scoffed, shaking her head. Silently, she thanked Peter for each agent who arrived. Although it was hard to do, Kylie kept her mind on school while Neal and Peter worked on normal cases. In their free time, they would do all they could to try and find where Kylie's dad was. Neal sometimes stayed up until 2 in the morning, asking around his sources for any information. At school, Kylie was finally getting lucky. Russell and she became closer as the days went by, they were practically inseperable. Normally, the pair would study at Russell's house. She made up the excuse of her guardian not trusting her home alone with a boy, when in reality, she didn't trust Neal. Russell seemed fine with the excuse, and Kylie felt bad for lying. Still, she didn't want him to know her guardian was an ex-criminal.

It was Friday night, and Kylie had just gotten out of the shower to get ready for another study session with Russell at his house. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kylie sucked in a breath, immediately fearing the worst. Then she remembered there was a FBI agent monitering every person who came in and out of the building. Not to mention, if it was her dad, he probably would not have knocked.

"Neal, get the door!" she yelled.

"I'm busy!" he yelled back.

"I'm not decent!" came her reply.

"I don't care!" he retaliated. With an exaggerated sigh, Kylie wrapped a towel around herself, walked out of the bathroom, and swung open the front door.

"What?" she asked, a little harshly. Now, who she was expecting was Peter, of Mozzie, or Elizabeth, or even June. She did not expect to be looking at the tall figure of Russell.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "Sorry for not calling…" he trailed off, finally noticing her attire.

"Um…hi…" she stumbled. "Um…come on in…hold on…I'll go…uh…NEAL!" she cried. Quick as a flash, Neal was behind her.

"What? What's going on?" he asked frantically. Kylie pointed a finger at Russell.

"Entertain. Now," she growled before running back to her room to get changed. Neal blinked, and then looked at the unfamiliar boy in his doorway.

"Hello," he said. "Come in," Russell awkwardly entered the apartment. "Neal," he held out a hand, which Russell shook.

"Russell. Russell Turner," he said back. "I'm, uh, Kylie's bio tutor," he explained. "She's tutoring me in French." Neal looked him up and down.

"Uh-huh," he said. "Nice to meet you Russell. Have a seat," he motioned to the kitchen table. Russell gulped, and took a seat across from Neal. "So. You're the famous Russell Kylie has been talking about," Neal began.

"I guess so," Russell laughed. Neal just sat there, unblinking. Russell's laugh choked off. "I mean, yes sir,"

"Ever been suspended?"

"No sir,"

"Grade in biology?"

"98 sir,"

"Grade in French?"  
>"Well…" he hesitated. Neal raised an eyebrow. "67 sir."<p>

"Ever been convicted of a felony?"

"No sir,"

"Pity," Neal shook his head.

"Um…huh?" Russell asked, confused. Neal smiled.

"Nothing," his voice betrayed some inside joke Russell did not know about. "You two should probably get to work then," he said as he rose from the seat. "Kylie!" he shouted. She rushed out, finally clothed. "He's clean." Neal nodded, mischief in his eyes.

"Thank you, o guardian of mine," she snorted. "Get back to work," he gave her a smile, then left. Kylie turned to Russell. "Sorry about him."

"He's your guardian?" Russell asked.

"Yupp," Kylie answered, plunking down in the chair Neal had just vacated.

"Why's he wearing a tracking anklet?" he asked slowly. Kylie blinked.

"Well…uh…he's sort of an ex-con man," she stammered. "He works for the FBI now, as a consultant. So, you know, no need to worry or anything. Just make sure you still have your wallet before you leave," she forced a laugh. Russell didn't. "He's not dangerous." she assured him. Still no answer. Kylie bit her lip in worry.

"Con man?" he asked.

"Yeah. He forged some bonds, and did some other stuff. Allegedly," she quickly added.

"And he works for the FBI?"

"As a consultant," she repeated. Russell's lips formed a smile.

"That sure beat my pharmacudical parents," he laughed. Kylie let out a relieved breath before swatting him on the arm.

"You scared me! I thought you were freaked out by him!" she sighed.

"Well I'll admit it's different," he said. "Would he really steal my wallet?"

"Maybe, but she has as much potential to as I do," Neal's voice sounded.

"Stop eavesdropping Neal!" Kylie huffed. "It's very impolite."

"I taught her everything she knows," Neal continued, further embarrassing Kylie. She threw an angry look at him.

"You can pick pockets?" Russell asked with interest.

"Well-"

"And forge signatures. And paint some pictures that are pretty darn close to their originals," Neal threw a mischevious smile in Kylie's direction. She threw a glare back.

"Really?" Russell asked.

"Well, yeah," Kylie mumbled blushing.

"That's sick," he smiled. "Can you forge my signature?" he grabbed a pen and paper, signed it, and then rotated it so it faced Kylie. She picked up the pen, looked at Russell, sighed, and then copied his signature to a T.

"Just like I taught her," Neal patted her head. She slapped his hand away. With one last smile, he turned and walked away. "Check your pockets!" was the last thing he said. Russell patted his pockets.

"He took my wallet," Russell shook his head. Kylie blushed.

"Uh, no, he didn't," she smirked. Instantly, she was out of her chair, Russell's wallet in her hand. "I did."

"You sneaky pick-pocket!" Russell laughed, and made for his wallet. Kylie laughed and ran around the table. He pursued, lunging every few steps for her arm, but she was always a few steps ahead. Finally, he managed to get a hold of her wrist. He pulled her back, and spun her so they were face to face. They were close enough that Kylie could still see the gleam of laughter in his eyes.

"Got you," he smiled. Kylie was breathless, and not just because of the chase. She held his wallet behind her back.

"You're still not getting it back," she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took a hold of it.

"Are you sure about that?" his smile grew wider. He leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes.

"Hi Kylie, kid I don't know," Mozzie's voice caused them to spring apart, Kylie still clutching his wallet. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm here to talk to Neal," Mozzie smiled. "You can go back to…studying." Kylie blushed, and quickly walked back to the table.

"Come on Russell," she muttered. "It's time to learn about French in the imperfect." Russell ran a hand through his hair, and followed.

"Who was that?" he asked after Mozzie left to find Neal.

"You don't want to know," she muttered, "he'll be dead when you leave anyways." she threatened, and Russell laughed.

"I heard that!" Mozzie's voice sounded.

"Good! Take heed!" she called back. "Ok, back to French."

"Before that," Russell stopped her. "My wallet?" he held out his hand. She sheepishly handed it over. "I'm gonna need it if I'm gonna take you to the movies tomorrow." he said casually. Kylie's heart soared.

"That would be a good thing to have," she agreed, smiling.

"So, you'll go?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, smiling larger.

"Cool," he looked at her and she melted at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes. "It's a date.

Two hours later, Russell had left the apartment. Kylie was still on Cloud 9, and doubted she would remember any of the stuff she had just learned about protein synthesis tomorrow. As she stood painting a new picture, Neal walked out with a determined look on his face.

"Wow, who pissed you off?" Kylie smiled. He gave her the profanity look. "Ok, who's got your panties in a bunch?" she corrected.

"I want to know why there's an agent outside my house," he pointed a finger at the teen, "and you're going to tell me." he took away her brush, and sat her on the couch. Her mind whirred as she thought of an excuse.

"Peter already told you, he's worried my dad'll make some kind of connection," she repeated lamely.

"How could he make a connection? He had no idea it was me hiding you, and he never found you-" Kylie's eyes dropped, and her fingers twitched. "You told me he never found you," he narrowed his eyes. "Kylie," his voice brought her dark blue eyes back to his crystalline ones. "Did he find you?"

"No," she said firmly. Neal stared her down, while Kylie did all she could to hold his gaze.

"Then why is there a FBI agent outside my house?" he asked again. "Kylie I have to know so I can find him," Neal pleaded. "Please tell me."

"I already did," she snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my painting," she reached out for her brush, but he held it away from her. "Neal!"

"I need to know the truth Kylie Anne," he said. Kylie's eyes widened at the use of her middle name. He meant business.

"I already told you," she whispered. "Please Neal," she said desperately. "No more questions." he looked her up and down, then sighed.

"Fine. No more questions _tonight_," he said sternly. "I hear you're going on a date with that Russell kid," he changed the subject. Kylie smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he's taking me…" but she trailed off, realizing her fatal mistake. She couldn't go out with Russell, not if her father was watching her. She couldn't risk his life just by going to the movies with him.

"Ky?" Neal said.

"I have to make a phone call," she jumped from the couch, and ran outside to the balcony. Neal watched her in confusion. Outside, Kylie had already punched in Russell's number, and was waiting for him to answer.

"Guess you really missed me," his voice reached her ear. She laughed.

"Don't get cocky," then her smile faded. "Listen Russell, I'm really sorry, but…I can't…go to the movies tomorrow." she plowed through it. The other line was silent.

"That's fine, we can go Sunday instead," he compromised. Kylie bit her lip, knowing what she had to do next. She had to keep things friendly, nothing more, otherwise her father could use him against her, and put him in danger.

"No, I don't think I can. Any day. I-I'm sorry Russell," she felt like crying. He was silent again.

"Me too. I'll see you Monday," he was clearly about to hang up.

"Wait!" Kylie said.

"…yeah?"

"We could still tutor each other right? You pinky promised me I'd have an A by the end of the semester." Kylie pulled a heart-wrenching smile. She swore she herd him chuckle on the other end of the line, and when he spoke, his voice was lighter.

"Sure Ky. I know how important your grades are to you," he agreed. "See ya."

"Bye," and they hung up. Kylie collapsed into a patio chair with her head in her hands.

"Rough phone call?" Neal said from behind her.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"I though you really liked him," he pursued.

"And I thought we said no more questions," she retorted. Neal walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Then I'll just have to ask again tomorrow," he threw a 'Neal Caffrey' smile her way.

"You suck."

**Awww Russell Kylie cute stuff. And then I ripped their hearts out. This was more of a filler chapter I guess, but I wanted to keep Russell in the picture somewhat. My next chapter should be funnier, with an important part at the end. Please review guys! :D**

**Also, check out my new one-shots in the story "Moment Like These"**

**-pugluv24**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm finally updating! I'm sorry for the wait guys, but my dad's laptop died so I couldn't type. But…I got a new laptop for my birthday yesterday! Woot! I hope you enjoy!**

**Pondera 2.0: Thanks for your congrats! Personally, I don't think French is very hard. I can say with certainty that it might not be easier than Spanish, but it's easier than other languages like Latin or Chinese. I definitely think you should learn it! It's really fun! Btw, your review made me smile for a good 10 minutes after I read it :)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. White. Collar.**

The next morning, Neal was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He aimed a hand at his alarm button before realizing it was his phone disturbing his sleep. He risked a glance at the clock and groaned. It read in bright green letters 4:17 AM. The ringing grew louder, so he snatched his phone, forcefully pressed the 'answer' button, and snapped at the unfortunate caller.

"_What?_"

"Good morning to you too Neal," Peter's voice sounded as tired as Neal felt.

"Peter, it's 4 AM. Whatever it is, can't it wait?" Neal sighed.

"I'm afraid not. We've been called in. Get up," Peter said.

"Noooo…" Neal moaned.

"Get up Neal. I'm waiting downstairs," Peter commanded tiredly.

"I really hate you right now Peter," Neal grumbled.

"Such a strong word," he said. "Oh, and it's bring you child to work day, so get the kid up too."

"You're asking for it Peter," Neal smiled. "Kylie worships Saturdays."

"Just bring her," Peter snapped. "I'll deal with her if she gets out of line."

"Oh, yeah Peter. You're great with kids," Neal rolled his eyes.

"I can handle you can't I?" Peter said, then promptly hung up.

"Touchee," Neal muttered. Sighing, he got up, and got dressed for the day. He took as long as he could before he had to wake up Kylie. No matter how long he stalled though, it was finally time to enter the dragon's lair. He slowly opened her door, and saw her sleeping peacefully. She was going to kill him. Neal walked over to her bed and gently shook her shoulder. "Kylie," he whispered. No response. "Kylie," he said a little louder. She twitched in her sleep. Neal sighed, and sat on the edge of her bed. Carefully, he grabbed both her shoulders, and shook her harder. "Kylie!"

"AHHHH!" Kylie woke with a scream. She lashed out her hands and caught Neal on the side of the head. He winced, but kept his hold on her.

"Kylie! It's Neal!" he cried. She stopped fighting, and tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Neal…?" she said, her voice hoarse. "What the _hell_ was that for?" her voice was angry now.

"Profanities," Neal smiled.

"I'll give you profanities if you don't tell me why you just scared the living daylights out of me, and nearly gave me a heart attack!" she growled. Then she saw her watch on the bedside table. "At 4:30 AM!" she cried. "There had better be a damn-"

"Kylie!" he barked.

"DARN good reason why I'm awake right now, on a SATURDAY!" she pointed a finger in his chest.

"It's bring you kid to work day," Neal smiled. "So let's go."

"It's Saturday," Kylie said through clenched teeth. "Peter called you in didn't he?"

"Actually, he called _us_ in," Neal got off the bed. "He's downstairs right now, so if you want to chew him out, you better get ready." Neal said as he exited her room. Less than 5 minutes later, Kylie was dressed and steaming. Neal grabbed his Fedora, and had opened the door when Kylie snatched the hat from his head and placed it on her own. He was about to protest when he saw the steely glint in her eyes.

"Let's go," she growled. She tilted the hat, and stormed out of the door. Neal chuckled.

"Poor Peter,"

Peter was about to call Neal again when he saw the front door fly open.

"It's about ti-" he stopped as he saw Kylie stomp towards him, the Fedora perched on her head somehow making her look more intimidating. He gulped.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Agent Burke," she halted right in front of him. "For the past seven years I have taken great pride in my ability to sleep in on Saturdays. Every Saturday, anyone who knows me knows not to disturb me. Now I realize, Agent Burke, that we've only just met. But let me make something clear," she stepped closer and pointed a long finger in his chest. "If you ever, _ever_ mess up my Saturday again, I will personally make sure to mess up every one of you sorry days for the rest of your life. Clear?" but she didn't wait for an answer. She stepped around him after one last death glare, opened the back door to his car, got in, and slammed it closer. Peter stood in disbelief. Neal moved from his spot on the front steps, reviling in the show he had just witnessed.

"Good morning Peter," he threw his signature smile towards the stunned agent. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a great day."

**(N)**

Kylie's mood did not brighten when they arrived at the White Collar unit. Peter said nothing the whole drive there, even when Neal asked what the new case was. The whole team was there, which must have meant it was a big case. When Neal walked in with Kylie trailing behind, all eyes turned to the newcomer. She kept her head up, Fedora still perched on top. She tried not to let all their stares penetrate her calm façade, but as soon as they made it to Peter's office, she let out a breath of relief. Diana was waiting for them with a case file in hand.

"Hey boss," she nodded. "Neal. And you must be Kylie," she smiled. "I'm Diana."

"Nice to meet you Diana. I warn you now, I'm crabby when tired," Kylie laughed. "And you can blame your boss for that. If I snap at you, sorry in advance."

"Apology accepted in advance," Diana said. "Ok guys, here's the run down. At 4 AM this morning, a delivery of recently discovered ancient Myan artifacts were to be moved from a heavily armored truck to the Metropolitan Museaum of Art."

"Oh yeah, I read about that," Kylie piped up. Everyone looked at her. "Sorr-ee." she mumbled.

"Kylie, why don't you go wait at my desk?" Neal suggested. She looked at the floor.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," she shuffled to the door.

"Ky," Peter's voice stopped her. "You are wanted here. I think Neal was trying to get you a few minutes of shut eye at his desk." He explained. Kylie blushed.

"Oh, thanks Neal. And Peter," she smiled, and then headed out the door. Neal looked from Peter to the retreating figure of Kylie, and smiled.

"Anyways," Diana said, bringing the attention back to her, "When the truck arrived, there was nothing in it."

"Nothing?" Peter repeated.

"Nothing except this," she pointed to a case file picture, where a penny was shown. Neal picked up the picture and studied it.

"One penny out of the $300,000 they stole," he murmured. "How generous."

"What have we got to work with?" Peter asked. This was when Neal stepped in.

"Ah, Diana, could you give me and Peter a minute alone?" he smiled her way. She wasn't amused.

"Neal, we just started this case. What could you possibly need to tell him alone?" she crossed her arms.

"Well I'd tell you, but that would defeat the purpose of you leaving," he put his hands in his pockets. Diana looked at Peter, who nodded. She frowned.

"_Fine_. I'll go," she turned on her heel and left the office.

"What Neal?" Peter turned to the young man.

"You like her," he smiled.

"Excuse me?" Peter sat at his desk, Neal across from him. "I like who?"

"Kylie," Neal put his feet on the desk. "You called her Ky, therefore, she's growing on you." Peter swatted his feet of the desk.

"Well, I've gained a lot of respect for her," Peter closed the case file on his desk. "Not many 15 year olds can go through what she did and still be herself." He sighed. Neal straightened.

"15?"

"Ok, basically 16," Peter smiled. Neal didn't.

"No, I mean you said she went through all this at the age of 15, but she was 8," Neal said slowly. Peter's mouth opened, but no response came out. He didn't know what to say. Neal knew he caught something. "Peter, what did she tell you that night?" he asked while leaning forward. Peter glanced out the glass walls to see Kylie snoozing at Neal's desk, feet up and Fedora covering her face. He looked back at Neal, and knew what he had to do. He had to tell him, no matter how badly she wanted to protect him. He'd make sure Neal didn't do anything rash. Peter took a breath.

"He did find her. Once," Peter confessed. Neal stood up from his chair angrily, and ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to keep his cool.

"When?"

"She said about 4 months ago," he said. "Neal, she was trying to protect you-"

"By not telling me he hurt her again? Damnit Peter!" Neal swiped his hand and hit the container holding many pens off Peter's desk, causing them to scatter across the office, some even managing to hit the wall. The sudden noise caused most of the agents to look up at Peter's office, including Kylie, who had woken up due to the loud sound. She looked up to see Neal gripping the back of his chair, and Peter looking sympathetic. Immediately, she knew what was going on. He feet fell from the desk and her head collapsed into her hands.

"Ah Peter," she mumbled. "Why'd ya have to tell him?" she forced herself to remain calm, but the truth was quickly creeping up on her. Neal knew, which meant he would want vengeance, which meant he was in more danger than he was before. Danger of himself that is. She could really lose him forever now, and it was all her fault. She could see it in her head; Neal escaping to find him and take him down for what he did, _him_ waiting for Neal with his gun, Neal shot, Neal bloodied, Neal dead, Neal gone. Kylie tried to slow her breathing but it was coming out in short gasps, and she didn't even realize she was crying. She couldn't lose him, not again, not for her mistakes. As her tears fell, she felt an arm across her shoulders, and looked up to see Diana's worried face, her mouth forming words she couldn't hear. Her head was fuzzy, and she turned it back to the balcony where Neal and Peter were standing. Peter hurried down to see what was going on, but Neal stayed where he was. When his eyes met hers, what she saw there scared her so much, she felt sick.

Anger, rage, and the need for revenge.

**Oooooo Neal's maaaaad! Haha crazy stuff man! This chapter was long and had filler in it, but the end is important. I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review! :)**

**-pugluv24**


	8. Chapter 8

**As an apology for taking forever to update, I've decided to post another chapter today. I hope you all forgive me! This one is intense, though kind of shorter than usual I think. You're all going to hate me by the end of it :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. Sighhhh.**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Kylie," Neal looked at her. They were sitting on the couch at home; Peter had told them to take some time and sort things out. "Why?"

"I was trying to protect you Neal," she answered again, her voice desperate. "If you knew, then you would have-" she stopped.

"Gone after him? You're right, I would have. And then we would have caught him."

"Or you'd have a bullet hole right here," she poked his chest. "And then I'd lose you again." She dropped her hand. Neal sighed.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, but I know how to take care of myself," Neal stood up. "Just because I've done one or two rash things-"

"One or two?" Kylie crossed her arms.

"-doesn't mean things would've ended badly. Things usually work out for me," he smiled.

"You've gotten lucky Neal," Kylie stood up too, her hands on her hips.

"I am lucky," he countered.

"Which means your luck is bound to run out soon," she said. She knew she had won this argument. He looked at her.

"I want him behind bars Ky," Neal said.

"And you think I don't?" she began to pace. "I just don't want his arrest in exchange for your life Neal." She said, and stopped pacing. He looked at her again, and it finally dawned on him as to why she was so worried, besides his life being in danger.

"This whole thing isn't your fault Ky," he walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She shook her head against his chest.

"Yes it is," she mumbled. He stroked her hair and willed her to believe what he said.

"The only one to blame is your dad. It was his decision to treat you the way you did. You were just trying to survive. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for any of this. And hey, if it wasn't for him, I never would have gotten the chance to raise you," he smiled. She looked up at him.

"You _cannot_ be thanking him for this," she scowled. He laughed.

"Well…he _is_ the reason we're where we are today,"

"Yeah, paranoid and nervous every time we step outside," she snorted.

"That's just you," he said. Kylie glared at him.

"Can you blame me?" she asked before stepping away from him. He raised a hand to run it through his hair, but she grabbed it before he could.

"What?" he asked.

"You're messing up hair," she smiled. "How do you expect to charm the ladies with that mop head you call hair?"

"Please, you know I could pull it off," he smiled back. She laughed and pulled him into another hug. He kissed the top of her head, and then rested his chin on it. The gesture always calmed Kylie down; it was as familiar as his conning smile or Mozzie's paranoia. Kylie didn't want to move; she was the happiest she had been in years. She had Neal back, the FBI would find her dad, and she was finally living the life she'd always wished for. She could finally be optimistic about something. Neal could sense her happiness, and didn't pull away. He had only dreamed of being able to comfort her like this, and now here she was. He had missed seeing her grow up, and he would do anything to make up for it. If that meant holding her in his arms and kissing her head like he always did, he'd do it hands down. For a few minutes, neither moved. Then Neal's cell rang. He let out a breath, and let go of Kylie. Leave it to a cell phone to break such a tender moment, but Neal wouldn't have traded it for all the paintings in the world. She stepped back and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the happy tears springing to them. He smiled at her, feeling the same way, and checked the Caller ID. _Unknown Number_. He picked it up anyway, and as answered he walked to the balcony outside.

"Hello?"

"Hello Caffrey," a deep voice answered.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"You really don't know? I'm hurt. I'm sure if my _daughter_ had answered-" Neal's world tilted, "-she would have recognized me right away." Kylie's dad snickered.

"What do you want?" Neal asked sharply. He looked back inside to see Kylie searching through his bookcase for something to read. Was this really happening? How did he get Neal's number? His heart pounded with adrenaline.

"I think you know."

"You're not getting her. You'll have to go through me first," Neal threatened. He heard a laugh.

"I plan to Neal," was the response. "And when I do, she's all mine. You can't find me Caffrey, but I've found her. I'm going to take her back, and you can't stop me," he said. Neal instantly looked back at Kylie, who was curled up on the couch, reading a thick book. A flame deep inside him ignited at the thought of him getting anywhere near Kylie, let alone…touching her like he had done. The fire slowly consumed him, and he tightened his free hand into a fist. His mind began to fog in anger, but he stopped it before he wouldn't be able to think anymore. Funny how your life turn upside down in a matter of minutes.

"I can and I will. Where are you calling from? We could settle this right now," Neal almost growled, but he kept his calm.

"Why would I tell you? You'd bring your FBI friends, and that would ruin all the fun," he said. Neal's mind raced- if he went to confront him, he'd be putting his own life in danger. But he could seek the vengeance he'd held onto for all these years. If he involved the FBI, he might never get another chance like this. Peter's words popped into his head uninvited.

"_Justice or revenge. Right or wrong. Justice is the right way to go. Revenge accomplishes nothing, and only brings regret."_

After what seemed like an eternity, he made up his mind.

"I don't need them to take you down," he said. "It'll just be you and me. I guarantee that."

"Confident, I like it. You know Neal, it's a lovely day for a walk in the park," and then the line went dead. Immediately, Neal was back inside. He threw his phone on the couch next to Kylie, who looked up from her book in confusion.

"Call Peter. Tell him I've found a lead on the case, and I have to go undercover to dig up some info," Neal walked quickly to the door.

"Wait, Neal?" Kylie closed her book. He looked at her, and caught the flash of worry in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Everything's fine Ky," he smiled, though she could tell it was forced. "I'll be back later." He opened the door.

"Neal?" she asked again. He forced himself to look back at her. He needed to go _now_ unless he wanted to change his mind. The urge to sweep her back into their comforting position from earlier was about to overwhelm him. If he was going to do this, he couldn't look into her deep, pleading blue eyes. He couldn't be swayed by her concern. "Be safe." She said. He felt his heart ache as he realized this could potentially be the last time he say her. _"No."_ he thought. He would come home, and then Kylie would be safe for the rest of her life; never having to look behind her shoulder as she walked, never having to flinch at every loud sound she heard, never having to worry about him again. Who 'him' was, her father or Neal, didn't matter. He didn't want her to have to worry about anything complicated again. A scene of her living a normal life with him flashed in his head. He could see it; her doing homework, worrying about tests, colleges, boys, the normal trivial things of a teenage girl's life. Then he snapped himself back to reality. Right now, in order for that vision to become reality, he needed to go. He needed to confront her father, and get him out of her life for good, no matter what it took.

"I will," and with that, he left. As soon as he was out the door, Kylie realized how stupid he was for not bringing his phone.

"Idiot," she mumbled. Then she realized he would never forget his phone. He left it intentionally, which meant he didn't want to be contacted. Her heart rate spiked as she grabbed his phone and pushed the 'recent calls' list. _Unknown Number_. She clicked 'call' and waited anxiously.

"Impatience kills Caffrey," the voice answered. Kylie gasped and clicked the 'end' button. Her father had called Neal, and he was going to get himself killed. She punched in the first number she thought of and nearly screamed in impatience as the phone rang.

"Burke,"

"Peter!" she cried. "Neal's gone to meet my dad!" she dug the nails of her free hand into her leg.

"Are you sure?" came his steady reply.

"Yes Peter, yes!" she was becoming hysterical.

"I'll be over in five minutes," he assured. In the background she heard him call- "Jones pull up Caffrey's anklet mapping."

"Hurry Peter!" she felt tears down her face. She couldn't lose him again. She wouldn't allow it. But what could she do? Exactly why she had called Peter.

"Kylie stay where you are," he ordered. "I'm on my way." He hung up, and Kylie felt utterly alone. The images she was refusing to see began to overpower her, until she couldn't stop them anymore. Her eyes closed and she saw visions on Neal on the ground, chest bloody, he father holding a gun and laughing. Then the scene flashed and she saw herself holding a gun, Neal kneeling at her feet, holding his stomach. He looked up, and pulled a hand away from his abdomen, revealing the bright red blood from the gunshot wound. _I shot him._ She thought. Then she saw herself being pulled into a van by an unforgiving hand; her father. Before she was pulled completely in the back, she saw bodies on the ground a few feet in front of her. Neal, Mozzie, Peter, Elizabeth, Diana, Jones, and no one was moving. Her breathing hitched. They died because of her. A pounding on her door startled her from the images in her head. "Kylie! Open up!" the door swung open, and he was attacked by a sobbing teenage girl.

"It's all my fault Peter!" she cried. He instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"No it's not. We are going to find Neal and keep him safe," Peter promised. He gently released her, and called to his team waiting behind him. "Do we know where Caffrey is?"

"Looks like he's in a park boss," Jones answered. Peter nodded.

"I know which park. Let's go," they quickly ran back outside. Peter stopped when Kylie didn't follow. He turned to see her standing with her head down, her blond hair covering her face. Cautiously, he walked back towards her. "Ky?" she looked up, her face tear-stained. Peter held out a hand. "We need you," she looked at him, and then gingerly took his outstretched hand. Peter smiled and began pulling her outside. Diana and Jones were waiting for them by the cars. Peter jumped into his, Kylie in the passenger side while the other two agents got in the second car. Before they had gotten to the cars though, Kylie heard Diana calling for backup and Jones getting his gun ready.

"_Neal, what were you thinking?"_

**Ahhh another cliff-hanger! I'm sorry guys! It had to be done. Please review! If you don't I'll wait even longer to post the next chapter! X) jk I wouldn't do that. But do review please!**

**-pugluv24**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know. You all hate me. Go ahead, let it out. I have no excuses, not even that I was too busy cuz that's a lie! I'm sorry guys! Please forgive meeee! Things have been a little crazy tho…a little? Who am I kidding it's been messed up! But why am I telling you this? You don't care! Ok to the story we go!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned White Collar…sighhhh.**

Neal was walking in an almost empty park. No one wanted to be out at 6:30 on a Saturday morning, besides some dedicated joggers, and the occasional dog walker. His heart was pounding as he scanned everywhere for _him_. Finally, he was deep in the park when he found him. He was sitting on a bench, a gun on his knee. Cocky bas-

"Hello Neal," he spoke. "Long time no see."

"Cut the crap Paul," Neal said, "Let's get this over with." Paul laughed; a deep sound that chilled Neal's bones.

"Impatience kills Caffery, didn't I already tell you that?" he stood up, gun in his hand. Neal barely had time to be confused at his words before he was talking again. "I would love to tell you everything we went through together, in detail, and how I managed to find her again, but unfortunately, we just don't have time for that," He smirked, "I can't say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, for taking her will be much easier with you out of the way." He raised the gun.

"I don't think so," Neal muttered, then charged at the man. Paul didn't expect Neal to try anything, and found himself unable to move as the young man dashed towards him. Neal tackled him to the ground, and his gun flew away from the fighting men. Neal landed a punch to Paul's face, smirking at the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. In his mind, he was baffled.

"_I'm Neal Caffery, I don't fight!"_ he thought. Then Paul threw a fist into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Paul's hand scrambled for the gun, but Neal grabbed his hand and managed to pin it to the ground.

"Nice moves Caffery," Paul panted, his nose bleeding slightly, "But it's obvious you're not a fighter." He freed both his hands and shoved Neal off of him. As Neal struggled to get up, he heard the click of a gun being loaded. He felt as though his entire body had turned into ice. Slowly, he raised his head and was looking directly into the barrel of Paul's gun.

"Good try, but you can't stop me. She's mine Caffery, and there's nothing you can do about it," he tightened his grip on the weapon. "Good bye, Caffery."

**(N)**

"Diana, you take quadrant one, Jones two, Ky and I have three, Lester four. We've got a man who's potentially armed, and a hostage. Let's move people!" Peter headed into Central Park, Kylie at his heels. Their back-up followed closely. Kylie frantically searched the park, desperate for anything to indicate where Neal was. She was practically sprinting, Peter trying to stay in the lead. Kylie was starting to fear the worst when she saw him through the trees, a good 50 feet away. He was wrestling with her father on the ground. Without hesitation, she sprinted towards him, leaving Peter behind in the dust. When he looked back to where she had just been, she was gone.

"Damn it Kylie," he muttered. He called his back-up towards the trees he thought she had just run through. Kylie was 20 feet away when she heard her dad talking to Neal.

"She's mine Caffery, and there's nothing you can do about it," his hand gripped the gun tighter. "Good bye Caffery."

"NEAL!" Kylie screamed. Both men looked at her, her dad with a look of triumph, Neal with a look of horror. She ran towards the men not even stopping when the gun was pointed at her. He wouldn't kill her, she was the reason he was doing all this. When Paul saw her call his bluff, he pointed the gun back at Neal.

"Don't move," he growled, "or I shoot him," Kylie jerked to a stop. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt. Her dad smirked. "Good girl. Now come here, slowly," he gestured towards him with his head. Kylie walked forward, keeping her eyes locked on her father. His nose was covered in dried blood. _"Nice punch Neal." _She thought.

"Kylie-" Neal tried to get up.

"Hey!" her dad thrust the gun into his face. "Don't move," Kylie had approached them by now, and was standing in front of her dad. She didn't look down at Neal once, fearing her reaction if she did. Paul kept his gun on Neal, but turned to face his daughter while wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. He was much taller than her, and she looked like an ant next to him. "Hello pet," he smiled, "It's good to see you again," his free hand stroked her hair. She flinched away from his touch, remembering each blow the dirty hand dealt, but held her ground. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Kylie's jaw clenched.

"Go to hell." She spat. In an instant, his hand connected with her cheek, the slap echoing through the empty trees.

"Kylie!" Neal cried, getting up. She stopped him with a look. He stopped his movements when he saw her blue eyes steely with determination. As much as he wanted to get up and throw himself between Paul and Kylie, he remained down, crouching. Her father shot daggers at her with his eyes.

"You _will_ show your father respect," he snarled. "We're going to have to re-teach your manners," he looked over at Neal, then Kylie. "You're coming with me, unless you want him dead." He smiled. Kylie finally looked down at Neal, and saw his pleading blue eyes. Her cheek stung and she was positive there was a red mark forming, but she'd been through worse. She could handle this; she had to protect Neal, no matter how much he denied needing it.

"Fine," she nodded, keeping her eyes off of Neal's look of complete shock, "Let's go."

"Good girl," Paul grabbed her arm and began walking away with her, gun still on Neal. "Say good bye to Caffery, pet."

"Bye Neal," Kylie whispered, allowing herself to be dragged roughly by her father. She never looked away from his light blue eyes, forcing her own to stay dry.

"Ky-" Neal began to plead. He wasn't going to let her get away from him that easily, not after he just got her back. Apparently, someone else had the same idea as his protests were cut short by a loud voice.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Peter's voice shouted. Paul looked to see the agent running towards him, gun ablaze. He swore loudly, dropped Kylie's arm, and turned to Neal.

"This isn't over. I will get her, and I will get you Neal." He growled. Neal thought Paul would make another move to take Kylie, but after another look at Peter's rapidly approaching figure, he sprinted away from the FBI agent closing in on him. Peter grabbed his walkie-talkie and told his men where Paul was heading. As he rallied off orders, Kylie looked at Neal, her body visibly shaking.

"Hi," she croaked. Neal sprang up, grabbed her shoulders, and lightly shook her.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he cried. She just weakly shrugged, finding it too much effort with Neal's weight pressing down on her shoulders. There was a moment of silence, until Neal pulled her into the biggest hug he could muster. She gripped him tightly, trying to stop her tremors. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do something like that again." He kissed the top of her head.

"No promises," came her muffled reply. Peter walked towards them, smiling at their reunion, despite what had just occurred. Protective Neal was just too adorable.

"Are you two ok?" he asked. They let go and nodded. Peter's cell rang, and he answered immediately. "Burke. _What?_" he said angrily. "Well find him!" he clicked the off button. "Damn it," He muttered. "He got away." Neal swore and Kylie shook again. Peter noticed her reaction, and when he looked at her noticed how pale she was. "You sure you're ok Kylie?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine," she managed to say. "Just a little…shaken…up…" her voice trailed off, and she grabbed her head. Neal wrapped his arms around her, and finally noticed her shaking when he did.

"Ky?"

"I think…I need to sit down…" her knees collapsed, allowing Neal to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Kylie!" he said, shocked. Peter hurried over to check her as Neal picked her up bridal style. "She just fainted," he assured Peter. "I want to get her home." Peter nodded, and then led the way to the van. The whole ride home Neal kept Kylie in her arms. He politely declined anyone's offer to take her. When they got to his apartment, he gently laid her on the couch, but kept a hold of her hand as he sat next to her. Peter sat across from Neal, his hands folded together, pointer fingers forming a steeple. It was silent for a few minutes; neither talked. Kylie twitched in her unconscious state, causing Neal to grip her hand tighter. Finally, Peter spoke.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, trying to hide his anger with the young conman. "Did you even have a plan?" Neal looked him straight in the eye.

"No," he said. "I had nothing. He got to me Peter, I took his bait."

"Neal, if he's gonna get to you like this, I don't know if-"

"Don't tell me you're kicking me out of the loop Peter. I know you won't," Neal deadpanned. Peter sighed, Neal was right. He couldn't keep Neal away from this.

"Did he say anything to you? Anything significant?" Peter changed the subject.

"All he said was the Kylie's his, and there's nothing I can do to stop him," Neal recited with anger in his eyes. "Like hell there's nothing I can do."

"Neal, you're not going running into danger again," Peter frowned. "I won't let you."

"You couldn't stop me Peter, and you know it," he smirked. Peter let out another sigh and unfolded his hands.

"You should've called me Neal," Peter rubbed his eyes.

"We wouldn't have caught him," Neal shook his head.

"We still didn't catch him," Peter said angrily. "But I'm going to."

"I know," Neal agreed. He looked down at Kylie. Her eyes were scrunched up and her mouth was curved down into a frown. Neal brushed some hair out of her face, and the corners of her mouth turned upward at his touch. Peter couldn't help but smile at Neal's parental actions towards her. How he could go from a smooth criminal to a worried parent in less than a second, all for this girl lying on his couch, he would never understand.

"Have fun explaining to her why you just risked your life for her," Peter smiled. Neal's expression turned lighter.

"She can't stay mad at me," he leaned back in the couch. "She loves me too much." Peter scoffed.

"After what just happened, I wouldn't be so sure. I'll pray for you Neal," he stood up from his chair. "Call me when she wakes up."

"'Kay," Neal nodded. Peter took one last look at Neal and Kylie's sleeping figure before exiting the apartment. Neal waited for him to leave before running a hand through his hair, and letting out a breath. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that was terrible. Yupp. I'm so sorry for the wait guys, and then I go and let Paul free? Whyyyy? Don't hate me guys! It had to be done!**

**Please review if you're not too mad at me :) **

**Actually…review even if you are mad. Thanks guys!**

**-pugluv24**


End file.
